Change!
by Furansu Yumeko
Summary: Pria itu.. Persis seperti apa yang ada di mimpinya. Updated! Chapter 3: "Jangan! Jangan dilihat! Berikan padaku!". Ciel histeris melihat Sebastian yang memegang sebuah buku yang cukup tebal itu. Memangnya, buku apa itu?
1. Is It A Dream?

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

**Fic: **Furansu Yumeko

**Warning: **AU, Sho-Ai

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Is It A Dream?<strong>

_Mata crimson itu.. menatapku dengan lembut. Rambut hitam pekat, kulitnya putih pucat, namun tidak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanannya._

_Dan dia, mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku._

_Kepadaku yang sepi dan sendiri ini. Kepadaku yang tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi, yang telah ditinggalkan oleh orang yang benar-benar kusayang._

_Seketika dia memelukku, dengan lembut. Hangat.._

_Perasaan apa ini?_

Sinar matahari yang berlomba memasuki kamar itu melalui celah kecil dari gorden yang masih tertutup, membuat mata azure pemuda itu terbuka perlahan. Dia segera membuka gorden itu dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya,

"Mimpi macam apa barusan itu?"

**. . .**

_Teng.. Teng.. Teng.._

Bel sekolah St. Mary Victoria berbunyi, membuat semua murid yang masih di luar kelas segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil dan bermata biru itu, terlihat lari terburu-buru setelah mendengar bel itu.

Dialah Ciel Phantomhive, pemuda yang mungil, bermata azure, dan berambut hitam kelabu.

'Haah, sialan. Gara-gara mimpi itu, aku malah jadi kebanyakan bengong dan akhirnya sekarang telat.' keluhnya sambil berlari

Ya, mimpi itu cukup membuat ia memikirkannya cukup lama. Entah kenapa ia memikirkan laki-laki di mimpinya itu.

Sudah beberapa bulan Ciel hidup sendiri. Sesekali ia ditengok oleh bibinya, Angelina Durless. Namun, itu tidak bisa merubah rasa sepi serta rindunya terhadap orang tua yang sangat ia sayangi.

Mereka berdua sudah meninggal, dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran yang menyerbu kediaman mereka. Dan kedua orang tuanya telah menjadi mayat, mereka tewas tepat di depan mata Ciel. Hanya Ciel yang disisakan saat mereka menyerbu kediaman itu. Itulah yang membuat Ciel menjadi pemuda yang pendiam.

Angelina sudah berkali-kali meminta Ciel untuk tinggal saja di rumahnya, namun Ciel selalu menolak. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan bibinya, yang merupakan keluarga satu-satunya.

_Greeek!_

"Duduk di tempat masing-masing, anak-anak! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai!" Mr. Aberline memasuki ruangannya.

"Yak, sebelum kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini, saya ingin mengumumkan sesuatu kepada kalian. Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Oke, silahkan masuk, nak!"

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar saat ia memasuki ruangan itu. Beberapa anak yang melihatnya kaget, bahkan tak sedikit yang blushing saat melihatnya.

Mata merah crimson, rambut hitam pekat, kulit putih pucat, badan yang tinggi tegap, dan ia mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya."

Sebastian sedikit membungkuk setelah memperkenalkan dirinya. Anak-anak yang melihatnya membalas senyum pria itu, kecuali Ciel. Bukannya karena ia tidak suka pria itu, melainkan karena mulutnya masih ternganga melihat pria bermata crimson itu.

Ya, pria itulah yang ditemui Ciel di mimpinya semalam.

Ciel terus berpikir, apakah ia bermimpi?

"Baiklah, Sebastian. Silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong itu"

Aberline menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Lau. Sebastian segera duduk di bangku itu, dan Ciel pun masih dibuat bengong olehnya.

Sesekali ia mencubit tangannya, untuk memastikan bahwa ia bermimpi atau tidak. Namun rasa sakit karena cubitan itu, tentu sudah membuktikan kalau ia tidak bermimpi.

Ciel terus-terusan bengong karena itu.

"Ciel"

"..."

"Ciel!"

"..."

"Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Heeekk!" Ciel langsung tersedak kaget. Yah, dia sudah cukup lama bengong, memikirkan Sebastian.

"Ada apa, Phantomhive? Kalau kau terus bengong seperti itu, pelajaran tidak ada yang masuk ke otakmu nanti"

"Maaf, Mr. Aberline"

Tiba-tiba, mata crimson itu mulai melihat ke arah Ciel. Mungkin karena teguran Aberline tadi yang membuat Ciel menjadi perhatian sekelasnya. Ciel kaget saat melihat mata merah itu menatapnya, dan semburat merah mulai tampak di pipi Ciel.

Melihat tingkah Ciel yang aneh namun manis itu, membuat Sebastian menyeringai,

"Anak yang manis, pasti akan menarik"

**. . .**

_Teng.. Teng.. Teng.._

Waktunya istirahat, waktu yang dinantikan para murid tentunya. Ciel hanya menghela nafas karena daritadi ia tidak bisa konsen memikirkan pelajarannya.

"Cieeeel~ Makan bareng yuuuuk~"

Gadis berambut ikal panjang dan dikuncir dua, dengan mata yang selalu berbinar, dialah Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, atau kerap disapa Lizzie.

Gadis itu langsung memeluk Ciel dengan erat, dan itu merupakan rutinitasnya setiap hari, dan tentunya itu rutinitas yang paling dibenci oleh Ciel, membuat pemuda itu sulit untuk menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya.

"Uugh.. Sesak.. Lizzie, lepaskan!"

"Hehee, maaf. Ayo, kita makan bareng~" ajak gadis itu. Dia memang selalu ingin nempel dengan Ciel di saat makan siang.

"Maaf, aku lagi ga mood" Ciel langsung keluar dan meninggalkan gadis itu, dan membuat gadis itu mewek. Daripada mendengar Lizzie mewek, mending langsung lari aja deh!

Ciel duduk di bangku taman sekolah, di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

Itu merupakan tempat favorit Ciel jika ingin menyendiri.

"Haah, kenapa kau jadi aneh begini, sih, Ciel" keluh Ciel kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Ciel dikagetkan saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Dan yang menepuk pundaknya adalah.. Sebastian Michaelis!

"Sendirian saja? Apa aku mengganggu?" sapanya.

"Tidak" jawab Ciel singkat.

Ciel bingung dia harus apa; entah duduk berdua dengannya dan meresponnya saat ia mengajaknya mengobrol, atau berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan pria itu karena malu.

Belum selesai Ciel memikirkan itu, Sebastian mendekati mukanya ke muka Ciel.

Muka Ciel merah seketika. Muka sebastian semakin dekat dan dekat, membuat jantung Ciel berdegup lebih kencang.

Nafas mereka mulai beradu karena dekatnya wajah mereka. Ciel bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Seringai muncul di wajah Sebastian dan..

"Huahahaha! Kau manis sekali, ya! Apalagi saat mukamu merah begitu. Tenang, aku belum mau mencium mu, kok. Masih terlalu cepat untuk kita berdua, kita kan baru kenal hari ini. Fuh.. Hahaha!"

Tawa Sebastian meledak saat mukanya menjauh dari muka Ciel.

Ciel menjadi kesal dan geram melihatnya. Beraninya ia mempermainkan seorang Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel yang berharga diri seperti itu tentu tidak bisa menahan emosi.

'BRENGSEK!' teriak Ciel di dalam hati.

Ternyata orang itu berbeda dari pikirannya.

Ciel yang kesal segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Baru satu langkah dari tempat itu, Sebastian menggenggam erat tangan Ciel.

"Lepaskan, bodoh!" bentak Ciel.

"My, my. Kau marah, ya? Tubuhmu lumayan, ya. Kau kecil dan kurus, tapi kulitmu putih dan halus. Rasanya jadi ingin.. menelanjangimu" goda Sebastian dengan Seringai di wajahnya.

Kata-kata Sebastian sukses membuat Ciel panas dan melepaskan genggaman Sebastian dengan kasar, dan lari sambil berteriak, "Dasar mesum!"

"Well, aku memang mesum. Tapi aku terlanjur tertarik padamu, dan aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu, Ciel Phantomhive"

"Cih, brengsek!"

Ciel masih kesal dengan kejadian barusan.

"Padahal semalam aku memimpikannya, kukira dia orang yang baik. Konyolnya lagi, aku mengira mungkin ia semacam superhero yang menolongku dari berbagai masalah, seperti yang ada di televisi atau novel. Ternyata, aku salah besar. Cih"

_Teng.. Teng.. Teng.._

Bel masuk kembali berbunyi, menandakan istirahat telah selesai.

_Kruyuuuk_

Ciel memegangi perutnya. Ya, dia lapar. Gara-gara dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan Sebastian dan malah digoda oleh pria itu, ia jadi tidak makan.

'Awas, kau, Sebastian Michaelis!' geram Ciel.

Saat masuk ke kelas, Sebastian yang melihat Ciel langsung mengeluarkan seringainya. Ciel hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal.

**. . .**

"Terima kasih sudah membantu, Ciel" kata Aberline. Ciel cukup capek sore itu, dia harus membantu Aberline merapihkan dokumen muridnya hari ini, terlebih lagi perutnya sangat lapar, karena siang tadi ia tidak makan.

Ciel sudah kembali ke kelasnya, dan kelasnya itu sudah kosong. Hanya tas Ciel yang masih tersisa di kelas itu. Ciel membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sejenak ia kepikiran kembali tentang Sebastian.

"Sebastian itu.. gay, ya? Iikh, menjijikan"

Saat ia memeriksa kolong mejanya, ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Éclair?" Ciel bingung. Sejak kapan ia menaruh éclair di kolong mejanya.

Jangankan menaruhnya, ke cafetaria untuk membelinya saja ia tidak sempat.

Ciel baru sadar di éclair itu ada sebuah label. Label itu bertuliskan,

_To: Ciel Phantomhive_

_Kau belum makan, kan? Makanlah, setidaknya ini bisa mengganjal perutmu._

_From: Sebastian Michaelis_

Ciel heran melihatnya dan berpikir,

'Sebastian? Sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi memikirkanku? Cih, paling dia melakukan ini agar aku terpesona kepadanya'

Itulah yang ada dikepala Ciel saat melihat label itu.

Tapi, melihat makanan manis.. tentu Ciel tidak tahan. Apalagi perutnya sangat lapar.

Dengan ragu ia membuka plastik éclair itu.

"jangan-jangan dimasuki obat yang aneh-aneh"

Ciel mulai berpikir negatif. Ia takutnya nanti diapa-apakan oleh Sebastian. Namun, perutnya terus meraung karena kelaparan.

"Sudahlah, makan saja"

Ciel memakan eclair itu dengan lahap. Alhasil, itu bisa sedikit mengganjal perutnya, dan Ciel pun lega karena sepertinya Sebastian tidak memasukkan apa-apa ke éclair itu.

Di balik jendela, ada yang mengintip, ternyata!

Dia tersenyum puas, melihat pemberiannya dimakan oleh Ciel. Ya, dialah Sebastian Michaelis, yang sedang tersenyum senang melihat pemuda manis itu di balik jendela kelasnya..

**. . .**

Pagi itu seperti biasa, yang sedikit merubah suasana hanyalah satu, yaitu keberadaan Sebastian di kelas. Baru dua hari ia pindah ke St. Mary Victoria, ia sudah populer ternyata.

Buktinya, sekarang ia sedang dikerumuni gadis-gadis di mejanya.

"Sebastian kau dulu sekolah dimana?"

"Sebastian, rumahmu dimana?"

"Sebastian, minta nomor hp, doong"

"Sebastian, rambutmu hitam dan bagus, pakai shampo apa?"

"Tubuhmu bagus, Sebastian! Pasti tiap hari olahraga, ya?"

Ciel melihatnya dengan kesal.

"Cih, orang mesum begitu banyak yang suka. Well, dia memang tampan, sih"

Melihat Ciel yang lewat di depan Sebastian, Sebastian hanya menyeringai kecil.

Ciel langsung duduk di tempat duduknya. Ia melirik kolong mejanya, dan ternyata ada sebuah surat di dalamnya.

Ciel membuka surat itu, dan isinya..

_To: Ciel Phantomhive_

_Istirahat nanti temui aku di depan cafetaria_

_Sebastian Michaelis_

Melihatnya, Ciel merinding. Tentu ia menolaknya, ia takut nanti diapa-apakan oleh orang itu. Tapi, ia melihat catatan kecil di bawah kertas itu:

_Kalau tidak datang, aku bisa mencium kau di depan banyak orang loh. Bisa saja di depan banyak guru atau teman-teman sekelas kita. Kalau aku sudah benar-benar ingin mencium seseorang, tidak ada yang bisa menghindari ciumanku ini, lho. Hehe_

"Iikh, apa-apaan dia. Kalau begini, terpaksa, kan. Haah. Mau apa, sih, sebenarnya?"

Sebastian menyeringai melihat Ciel membaca surat itu. Apa yang ia rencanakan?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Sip, ini fic pertama saya yang mempunyai lebih dari satu chapter. Fic ini kepikiran saat melihat judul anime Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica di episode pertama *plak*<strong>

**Buat yang me-review fic saya sebelumnya, meski sedikit, tapi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak! Well, saya masih newbie, jd belum terbiasa _  
>Tunggu updatenya yaa~<strong>

***Yumecchi**


	2. Straight or Slash?

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**SoraShieru, SnowTea, Mousy Phantomhive, Authorjelek, gia, Fara, Vi Ether Muneca**

**Balasan untuk review kalian ada di paling bawah ya. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Temui aku di depan cafetaria saat istirahat nanti<em>

**Chapter 2: Straight or Slash?**

_Teng.. Teng.. Teng.._

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, inilah yang membuat Ciel malas.

"Haah, terpaksa, deh. Mungkin hari ini aku tidak makan siang lagi gara-gara dia."

Ciel melihat ke arah Sebastian. Ia sudah tidak ada di tempat duduknya, sudah keluar duluan ternyata.

"Cih, niat sekali orang itu."

Ciel akhirnya terpaksa bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera menuju ke cafetaria. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Lizzie, apa kata Lizzie kalau ia tau Ciel ke cafetaria hanya untuk.. menemui Sebastian? Bisa-bisa Lizzie menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak. Well, Lizzie bukan tukang gosip, sih.

Ciel sudah sampai di depan cafetaria. Tapi.. dimana Sebastian?

"Jangan bilang kalau dia hanya mengerjaiku. Huh" Ciel melengos kesal.

"Siapa yang mengerjaimu?"

Ciel kaget, seseorang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Ciel, dan dia Sebastian!

"Se-sejak kapan? Jangan membuatku kaget begitu, bodoh!"

"Hahaha, maaf. Kita makan, yuk"

Sebastian langsung menggandeng tangan Ciel, masuk ke dalam cafetaria.

"Kau menulis surat itu dan mengancamku untuk bertemu denganmu.. hanya untuk makan siang bareng?"

"Iya. Sudahlah.. kita makan saja. Kau tidak ingin tidak makan seperti kemarin, kan?"

Benar juga. Daripada seperti kemarin, lebih baik makan saja. Meski bersama orang ini..

"Mau pesan apa? Biar kutraktir sini" Sebastian menawarkan.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak suka merepotkan orang" Ciel menolak dengan dingin. Sebastian hanya menghela nafas.

"Pesan 2 hamburger, french fries, dan soda, ya!" Sebastian langsung memesan makanan untuknya dan Ciel, tanpa izin dari Ciel dulu.

Tentunya Ciel kaget melihatnya.

"Hei, kubilang tidak usah, kan?"

"Sudahlah, aku ini yang bayar. Yuk, cari tempat duduk"

Ciel tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia bingung, Sebastian jadi berbeda dari kemarin. Kenapa dia jadi memperhatikannya? Apa dia begitu hanya untuk mencari perhatian Ciel?

"Kenapa? Kau bengong? Mau disuapi?" Sebastian menyeringai di depan Ciel.

"Cih, kau kira aku ini anak kecil"

Ciel langsung melahap hamburger di depannya, melahapnya dengan cepat.

"Lahap sekali.." Sebastian hanya diam melihat tingkah Ciel.

"Ohok! Ohok!"

Ciel tersedak karena memakan burgernya terlalu cepat. Dia terburu-buru, daripada nanti digoda atau disuapi Sebastian.

"Aku bercanda, kok, yang tadi. Kau polos, ya. Nih!" Sebastian menyodorkan minumnya sambil senyum-senyum melihat Ciel.

'Dia manis', pikirnya.

"Hei, Sebastian" Ciel langsung berbicara saat tenggorokannya sudah nyaman.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tertarik padaku? Bukankah kau dikelilingi banyak perempuan? Lagipula aku ini laki-laki. Jangan bilang selama ini kau.."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku juga bisa tertarik pada perempuan kok. Aku tertarik padamu karena kau begitu manis" Sebastian tersenyum kepada Ciel. Wajah Ciel langsung memerah.

"Lagipula, aku menyukai salah satu perempuan, kok"

Ciel kaget mendengarnya. Jadi.. dia itu sebenarnya cowok straight atau slash?

"Mau tau siapa dia?" Sebastian menambahkan lagi. Membuat Ciel tambah kaget.

Well, Ciel penasaran, siapa perempuan itu. Ternyata perkiraan dia selama ini salah, karena dia juga menyukai seorang perempuan. Tapi.. perempuan macam apa memang yang bisa menarik hati Sebastian?

"Boleh.." jawab Ciel ragu.

"Hahaha, kau cemburu, ya? Mengakulah~" goda Sebastian.

"Tidak, bodoh! Aku hanya penasaran siapa orangnya!" Ciel cemberut dan memerah, membuat Sebastian tambah cekikikan melihatnya.

"Oke, ikut aku, akan aku tunjukkan sekarang"

"Iya"

Mereka segera beranjak dari cafetaria. Ciel mengikuti Sebastian dari belakang. Cukup lama mereka berjalan dan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah.. gudang?

"Mau apa kita di sini?" tanya Ciel heran. Kenapa harus gudang?

"Di sini tempat perempuan itu!" jawab Sebastian sambil sedikit.. berbinar. Baru pertama kali Ciel melihat ekspresi Sebastian yang seperti itu. Saking sukanya terhadap perempuan itu, kah?

"Angie" panggil Sebastian.

'Oh, namanya Angie. Tapi.. rasanya aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu' Ciel makin penasaran di dalam hatinya.

Oh iya, dimana perempuan itu? Dari tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Itulah yang membuat Ciel tambah bingung.

"Meong"

'Eh? Meong?' pekik Ciel di dalam hati.

"Angie! Kau di situ rupanya" Sebastian langsung berlari ke arah.. KUCING!

"I-Itu.." Ciel mulai ragu + sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Iya, dia Angie. Dibanding perempuan di kelas, dia lebih bisa memikat hatiku. Lihat.. manis, kan? Baru saja aku menemukannya kemarin sore" Sebastian mengangkat Angie ke arah Ciel.

"Jangan de- Huachim!"

Ciel langsung bersin. Yah, dia alergi terhadap kucing..

"Eh? Kau flu?"

"Tidak, aku alergi terhadap kucing! Menjauh dariku, bodoh!" Ciel mulai mengusap hidungnya setelah bersin-bersin dan mulai mundur.

Dan Ciel sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa perempuan itu hanyalah seekor kucing.

'Cowok ini memang lebih bisa disebut gila.. Oh, Tuhan, kenapa aku harus bertemu orang seperti ini?' Ciel terlihat seperti.. menangis di dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa? Cemburu, ya?" Sebastian mulai menggoda Ciel lagi, sambil mengelus-elus Angie.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu, bodoh! Lagipula siapa juga yang mau cemburu terhadap seekor kucing!" Ciel sudah kesal, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Hoo, berarti kalau perempuan manusia, kau bisa cemburu, ya?" goda Sebastian. Lagi.

"Bu- Aaaaargh!" Ciel mulai bingung + salting, wajahnya memerah, entah kenapa baru pertama kali Ciel seperti ini. Seperti biasa, Sebastian tersenyum melihat tingkah Ciel yang menurutnya manis itu.

"Hoi, Sebastian"

"Apa?"

"Kau ini straight atau slash?"

Sebastian hanya diam. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang bertanya seperti itu.

"Menurutmu?" Sebastian malah balik bertanya, membuat Ciel sweatdrop.

"Kalau orang bertanya jawab yang benar, dong, bodoh"

"Yah, bisa dua-duanya sih. Sama perempuan pernah, sama laki-laki juga pernah"

Ciel bergidik ngeri melihatnya. 'Hiih, jadi sama siapa aja mau? Mengerikan'

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kalau bersamamu, aku rela slash, kok"

BUAG!

Sebuah kardus mendarat tepat di muka Sebastian. Untungnya kardus kosong. Coba kalau ada isinya.

"Aw, tega sekali!" kata Sebastian sambil mengusap mukanya, yang sebenarnya tidak sakit, sih.

"Kau mengerikan" kata Ciel sambil merinding.

"Kau menarik! Hahaha!" Sebastian malah membalas seperti itu.

"Memang kenapa aku menarik? Hanya karena aku manis? Di luar sana banyak yang lebih manis kan?" Ciel bertanya lagi kepada Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum dan menjawab, "Karena baru pertama kali aku menemui orang sepertimu. Tidak tertarik denganku dengan mudahnya. Biasanya kalau aku dekat dengan orang, orang itu malah kegirangan, tidak seperti kau, yang kelihatan terpaksa dan ingin menjauh terus"

Ciel bengong mendengar Sebastian. Jadi, dia orang pertama yang tidak menyukai Sebastian?

"Itu karena kau mesum, tau!" Ciel menambahkan.

"My, my, kau tidak suka orang mesum, ya?"

"Ya, karena itu menjijikan" jawab Ciel, membuat raut muka Sebastian jadi sedikit kecewa. Namun, ia tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak sepenuhnya sikapku seperti itu, kok! Hahaha!"

Sebastian langsung mengacak rambut Ciel. Ciel bengong mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Entah kenapa, ia jadi ingat ayahnya.

Ciel sudah cukup lama bengong, sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa bel telah berbunyi.

"Mau bengong sampai kapan? Kau ini bengong terus, ih. Yuk, ke kelas"

Sebastian menaruh Angie yang dari tadi ia gendong, di balik kardus-kardus di gudang itu. Lalu ia mengelus Angie, mukanya tersenyum hangat hanya karena kucing itu.

"Yuk, ke kelas" Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya.

Ah! Mengulurkan tangannya.. Persis seperti mimpi itu! Muka Ciel memerah,

"Tidak usah bergandengan, aku bisa berjalan sendiri" kata Ciel, sambil memalingkan mukanya. Dia malu mukanya yang sudah merah padam itu dilihat oleh Sebastian.

"Ahaha, oke, oke"

Mereka akhirnya berjalan kembali ke kelas.

**. . .**

"Baiklah, sekian pelajaran kita hari ini. Sebelum itu, saya akan memberikan tugas kepada kalian" kata Mr. Aberline sebelum keluar kelas.

"Heeeeehh?"

Seperti biasa, itulah suara yang dikeluarkan anak-anak setiap mendengar kata 'tugas'. Kecuali Ciel.

"Tugas kali ini cukup berat, kalian harus membuat makalah untuk pelajaran 2 bab selanjutnya, dan makalah itu minimal 25 lembar. Dilarang meng-copy dari internet, buku, dan lainnya, gunakan kata-kata kalian sendiri. Oleh karena itu dikerjakan dalam kelompok, tiap kelompok terdiri atas 2 orang. Dan kelompoknya saya yang memilih, jadi akan saya umumkan sekarang"

Yak, anak-anak pun jadi malas mendengarnya. Namun Ciel tetap seperti biasa. Otak Ciel memang termasuk encer, dapat melakukan tugas-tugasnya dengan baik, dipasangkan dengan siapapun juga tidak masalah.

"Semoga kita satu kelompok, ya, Ciel~" kata Lizzie yang berada di sampingnya. Gadis itu memang selalu ingin bersama Ciel, walaupun Ciel tidak peduli, sih..

Mr. Aberline mengumumkan kelompok yang sudah ia tentukan. Dan akhirnya..

"Ciel Phantomhive. Kau bersama.."

Ciel masih tidak peduli. Dia lupa kalau di kelasnya ada..

"Sebastian Michaelis" lanjut Mr. Aberline.

Bingo!

Sebastian yang senang langsung mengeluarkan seringainya, dan Ciel yang awalnya tidak peduli, langsung membatu mendengarnya..

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Yak, walau ending chapter ini udah kepikiran cukup lama, tp susah juga buat mikirin isinya.<strong>

**Dan akhirnya saya bisa update juga! Wohoo~**

**Dan maaf buat readers yang kecewa karena Sebastian bikin surat itu cuma buat ketemu Ciel. Abisnya, saya sendiri bingung sih *pasang muka innocent, digaplok readers***

**Untuk chapter berikutnya, kita lihat, Ciel bisa kerja sama dengan Sebastian dengan baik atau tidak. Silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya yaah**

**Yang udah review, terima kasih banyak!**

**SoraShieru: **Iyaa, saya author baru. Salam kenal juga, saya Yumeko :3

Oke, sudah update kok ini~

**SnowTea: **Thankyouu~

Iya ini sudah saya update :3

**Mousy Phantomhive: **Hohoo makasih :3

Ini sudah diupdate yaa

**Authorjelek: **Maunya sih gitu, author juga maunya sekalian Sebastian ngancem bakal kasih 'lemon' dan Ciel sepertinya ma- Aw! *digeplak Ciel*

Ini sudah ketahuan kan, dan intinya mereka ga ke cafe doang :3

**gia: **Okee, sudah di update kok, ini~

**Fara: **Huohoo makasih

Soal adegan panas, author lagi minta duit dulu sama Sebastian *plak*

**Vi Ether Muneca: **Yap, namanya juga Sebastian

**Okee sekian untuk chapter ini. Mind to review?**


	3. Visit

_"Ciel Phantomhive, kau bersama Sebastian Michaelis"_

**Chapter 3: Visit**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso / Square Enix**

**Fic: Furansu Yumeko**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Aberline!"<p>

Seorang lelaki mungil berlari terburu-buru, seperti sedang dikejar setan di belakangnya. Yap, dialah Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ada apa Ciel? Kenapa mengejarku seperti itu?"

Tanya Aberline yang langsung berbalik, dan tentunya keheranan melihat ekspresi Ciel saat mengejarnya.

"Ke-kenapa aku dipasangkan dengan orang itu?"

Ciel langsung bertanya, sambil mengatur nafasnya. Well, berlari ataupun kegiatan fisik lainnya memang merupakan kelemahan Ciel.

"Orang itu? Maksudmu Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Iya! Kenapa aku harus bersamanya?"

"Hee.. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan? Lagipula biasanya kau bersama siapa saja tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin melihat, bagaimana hasilnya jika kau sekelompok dengan anak baru itu"

Memang, baru pertama kali Ciel protes soal kelompok. Biasanya dengan siapa saja Ciel mau, bahkan dengan orang yang genit atau berisik sekalipun, baginya tidak masalah.

"Ah.. Eng.. I-iya.. Maaf mengganggumu, Mr. Aberline!"

Ciel langsung berlari menjauhi Aberline. Aberline hanya bingung melihat Ciel yang satu ini.

"Hoi"

Ciel kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundak Ciel.

"Ah, kau ternyata. Apa lagi?"

Dia langsung buang muka saat tau bahwa orang yang menepuknya adalah Sebastian. Namun, kali ini wajahnya tidak memerah.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas itu? Minggu depan sudah dikumpulkan, kan? Mau mengerjakan di rumahku?"

Mendengar kata 'di rumahku', Ciel sudah bergidik ngeri. Dia takut di apa-apakan oleh Sebastian. Saat ngeri baginya, jika berduaan di sebuah rumah dengan orang yang mesum. Apalagi mengingat kata 'pemerkosaan', membuat Ciel sangat ngeri.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, dong. Aku tidak akan melakukan 'itu', kok. Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bersedia"

"JA-JANGAN BERBICARA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK! LAGIPULA SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN ORANG SEPERTIMU, HAH?"

Muka Ciel sudah merah padam. Kesal dan malu rasanya saat dia berkata seperti itu.

"Hei, hei, tak usah teriak. Malu tuh dilihat orang-orang. Aku kan hanya bercanda"

Benar saja, banyak orang di sekitar mereka yang menoleh gara-gara teriakan Ciel tadi. Alhasil muka Ciel bertambah merah. Lagipula, siapa suruh tidak bisa menahan emosi?

"Haaah, sudahlah. Lagipula, kenapa harus di rumahmu?"

"Tidak mau di rumahku? Apa di rumahmu saja? Kudengar rumahmu tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Rumahku lebih jauh, loh"

"Terserah", jawab Ciel singkat, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sebastian. Sebastian hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku orang itu.

"Kuharap kau akan cepat berubah.."

**. . .**

Hari Sabtu, hari libur sekolah St. Mary Victoria. Harusnya Ciel senang dengan hari ini, karena dia tidak akan bertemu dengan 'orang itu'. Namun, ia lupa kalau sedang ada janji dengannya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

_Di depan sekolah jam 9 pagi, oke?_

Ciel ingat janjinya dengan Sebastian itu. Dia akan menjemput Sebastian untuk memberitahu letak rumahnya, tentunya. Dengan malas, Ciel akhirnya siap-siap ke sekolah.

Pukul 09.05, Ciel baru sampai di sekolah. Yah, hanya lewat 5 menit sih, gara-gara dia sedikit telat bangun tadi, terlebih lagi dia siap-siap ke sekolah pakai bawaan 'males', pasti lama jadinya.

Dan ternyata, Sebastian sudah sampai duluan di sekolah. Padahal Ciel mengira, mungkin Sebastian akan sedikit telat karena dia bilang rumahnya lebih jauh.

"Ah, datang juga. Cuma telat 5 menit sih", Sebastian langsung berlari ke arah Ciel.

"Memangnya, kau datang ke sini dari kapan?"

"Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, kukira kau datang lebih cepat karena rumahku lebih jauh. Ternyata malah aku yang datang duluan, haha"

"Haah, sudahlah, ayo!"

Ciel langsung mengantar Sebastian ke rumahnya. Ternyata, tidak sampai 10 menit mereka sudah sampai di rumah Ciel.

"Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi kalau untuk orang 'mungil' sepertimu, mungkin ini terlalu besar", celetuk Sebastian saat sampai di depan rumah Ciel. Ciel berusaha menahan perasaan kesalnya. Yah, tubuhnya memang kecil sih, parahnya lagi, dia tidak tinggi-tinggi.

"Cerewet. Masuk, sini", Ciel membukakan pintunya, dan Sebastian langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

"Waah, rapi juga, ya"

Ciel hanya diam mendengar celotehan Sebastian. Baru pertama kali ada temannya yang datang ke rumahnya, namun tidak termasuk Lizzie. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil dan sudah dekat dengan keluarga Ciel sejak dulu, jadi ke rumahnya pun merupakan hal yang biasa.

"Kamarmu yang mana, Ciel?"

Ciel kaget Sebastian menanyakan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin ada satu pun temannya yang melihat kamarnya. Bahkan, Lizzie pun belum pernah masuk ke kamar Ciel.

"Kamarmu yang ini, bukan?"

Ciel kaget melihat Sebastian yang sudah memegang gagang pintu, dan itu memang pintu kamarnya!

"O-oi! Tidak so-"

"Ya, ampun, Ciel! Berantakan sekali!"

Ciel hanya pasrah mendengarnya. Itulah kenapa ia tidak mau temannya melihat kamarnya, kamarnya terlalu berantakan, dan ia terlalu malas untuk membereskannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membereskan ini semua sebelum kita mengerjakan tugas? Tidak nyaman, kan, melihat kamar seperti ini?"

"Kalau tidak nyaman, kita bisa mengerjakannya di ruangan yang lain. Lagipula, aku juga tidak mau mengerjakannya di kamarku"

Ciel sudah mau meninggalkan Sebastian. Kesal rasanya, ia harus sekelompok dengan orang seperti ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau membereskannya, biar aku bereskan sendiri"

Sebastian sudah mulai merapihkan kamar yang 'bermasalah' itu. Ciel yang kaget langsung menoleh kembali.

"Jangan! Sudahlah, aku tidak suka merepotkan orang, kita langsung mengerjakan saja!"

Sebastian hanya diam mendengar perkataan Ciel. Ia tetap membereskan kamar temannya itu.

Melihat Sebastian yang keras kepala, akhirnya..

"Baiklah, akan kubantu"

Sebastian tersenyum mendengar kata yang dikeluarkan Ciel itu.

Cukup berat untuk membereskan kamar Ciel. Buku berserakan dimana-mana, sprei yang acak-acakan, beberapa bajunya pun sudah keluar dari tempatnya.

Saat Sebastian sedang membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan itu,

"Eh? Ini.."

Ciel menoleh ke Sebastian. Matanya langsung terbelalak,

"Jangan! Jangan dilihat! Berikan padaku!"

Ciel histeris melihat Sebastian yang memegang sebuah buku yang cukup tebal itu. Memangnya, buku apa itu?

"Huahahaha! Aduh, Ciel yang manis ini, tak kusangka mempunyai sebuah buku seperti ini. Ternyata, dalam dirimu itu berbeda ya dari luarmu. Hahaha!"

Sebastian kelepasan tertawa. Perutnya mungkin sudah sakit jika tertawa seperti itu, sambil menunjukkan cover buku itu yang berjudul 'Boys Love Comic Magazine'.

"Bu-bukan! Itu.. Itu punya bibiku! Dia seorang fujoshi! Saat berkunjung, dia meninggalkan buku itu!"

Muka Ciel benar-benar sudah memerah.

"Ayolah Ciel, mengaku sajalah~ Sebenarnya kau mau, kan?"

Sebastian masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya, membuat muka Ciel semakin merah padam.

Kenapa seorang Ciel Phantomhive bisa mempunyai buku seperti itu? Sebenarnya, Ciel sudah bosan membaca buku bergenre _romance_ yang isinya hubungan straight terus. Ciel sendiri tidak begitu suka genre _romance, _tetapi jika buku misteri langganannya belum terbit, atau stok buku misteri yang ada itu menurutnya hanyalah buku kelas tiga, ia akan membeli buku bergenre itu. Namun, siapa yang tidak bosan membaca cerita _romance_ dengan tema yang sama berulang-ulang? Akhirnya dia mencoba membeli buku itu, lagipula ia sendiri penasaran, seperti apa hubungan slash itu. Alasan yang konyol, bukan? Dan ternyata, sekarang ia malah menganggap hubungan slash itu menjijikan.

"Tidak! Sudah, hentikan!"

Ciel langsung merebut buku itu dari tangan Sebastian. Mukanya benar-benar memerah. Sebastian berhenti tertawa, namun tersenyum melihat tingkah Ciel yang menurutnya semakin menarik.

Sebastian akhirnya mulai membuka obrolan lagi, "Hei, Ciel, ruang tamu di sini rapi sekali, tapi kenapa hanya kamarmu yang berantakan?"

"Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar. Tamu pun jarang sekali datang, paling hanya bibiku yang sering menjengukku. Semenjak orang tuaku meninggal, rumah ini seperti tidak dihuni oleh siapa-siapa lagi. Begitu kata orang lain"

Sebastian diam mendengarnya. Di balik wajahnya yang selalu serius dan pendiam itu, mungkin dia sendirian. Semenjak orang tuanya meninggal, dia jadi jarang tertawa, bahkan mungkin lupa bagaimana caranya tertawa. Itulah yang Sebastian pikirkan.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ciel kaget melihat Sebastian yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Lagi-lagi, seperti mimpi itu, yang membuat semburat merah di muka Ciel. Hangat, seperti yang ia rasakan di mimpinya itu.

"Hentikan.. Sebastian"

"Kau tidak sendirian. Aku akan terus berada di sisimu"

Ciel diam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sebastian itu. Kenapa? Bukannya ia baru pertama kali mendengar ucapan ini. Tapi, baru pertama kali saat Ciel mendengar kata-kata ini, hatinya terasa tergelitik. Berdebar. Aah, sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Ciel mulai membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa kau mengatakan ini? Bahkan kita belum lama saling mengenal"

"Kenapa, ya? Ah, sudahlah, sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Mungkin karena kau berbeda dari yang lainnya, dan kau juga sama denganku"

Ciel tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sebastian. Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan senyuman, sambil memegang kedua pipi Ciel yang halus. Lalu..

_Cup!_

Bibir Sebastian pun sukses menempel di bibir Ciel. Muka Ciel semakin memerah melihat apa yang dilakukan Sebastian itu. Berkali-kali pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya, sama seperti waktu ia pertama kali bertemu Sebastian. Apa ini mimpi?

Tidak lama Sebastian menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Ciel itu. Hanya beberapa detik, lalu ia melepasnya kembali. Sebastian kembali menatap Ciel dengan penuh senyum. Lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan Ciel.

"Yak, ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya"

Ciel masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sebastian lakukan tadi. Tentu saja, karena tadi itu..

"Ciuman pertamaku.. SEBASTIAAAANN!"

Sebastian akhirnya mengeluarkan seringainya.

**. . .**

Ciel melihat Sebastian masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempatnya. Sebastian menoleh ke arah Ciel sebentar, namun Ciel langsung buang muka.

Sebastian langsung menyeringai, "Hihi. Sama seperti Sabtu kemarin, ya"

Well, semenjak mendapat ciuman itu, Ciel tidak dapat menahan malunya. Bahkan sambil mengerjakan tugas pun, Ciel tidak mau berhadapan dengan Sebastian. Ia selalu membuang muka kepada Sebastian, tidak mau bertatapan dengan pemuda itu. Untungnya, otak mereka sama-sama encer. Jadi tugas mereka kemarin cepat selesai, dan bisa menyerahkannya hari ini ke Mr. Aberline.

"Hei, 2 minggu lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival kesenian. Kau mau menunjukkan apa nanti?"

Benar juga, festival kesenian. Ciel belum memikirkan hal itu sama sekali. Bahkan ia baru ingat kalau 2 minggu lagi akan ada festival seni.

Di St. Mary Victoria, saat festival seni, setiap murid diwajibkan untuk menunjukkan bakatnya masing-masing. Boleh secara pribadi, boleh juga secara kelompok. Well, murid di sekolah itu tidak begitu banyak, jadi mewajibkan seluruh murid sekolah untuk festival seni, itu tidak masalah.

"Haah, festival seni. Baru pertama kali aku pusing sampai seperti ini. Belum lagi cowok itu.. Aaargh!"

Ciel merasa, tahun ini adalah tahun yang paling melelahkan baginya. Tapi, apakah Ciel dapat melampaui semuanya dengan baik? Bagaimana dengan Sebastian yang menjadi masalah barunya?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Yatta! Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai.. Awalnya mau update kemarin, tapi author mesti ke dokter buat pemeriksaan fisik, pulangnya ke gramedia, borong komik. Jadi maaf baru bisa update sekarang _"<strong>

**Dan untuk yang sudah review, terima kasih banyak!**

**KuroshitsujiLover234, Fara, sacchandesu, SoraShieru, Authorjelek males login, gia, Vi Ether Muneca, Mousy Phantomhive**

**Untuk yang sudah baca juga terima kasih!**

**Oh iya, untuk beberapa hari ke depan, author agak sibuk, jadi untuk update chapter 4 - 5 mungkin agak lama. Jadi sabar, ya!**

**For the last, 1 word: Review!**


End file.
